Polytetrafluoroethylene (“PTFE”) gaskets are commonly used to seal flanged joints in industrial applications because of their chemical resistance to many media products and their mechanical properties for electrical insulation, anti-stick, impact resistance, and low friction coefficient. Generally, the methods of manufacturing PTFE gaskets involve stamping out circular gaskets of a desired size from a sheet of PTFE. After the circular gaskets have been removed from the PTFE sheet, the remainder of the PTFE sheet is waste, which can be around 40% to 60% of the PTFE sheet. These manufacturing methods produce gaskets that are limited in size by the machinery used and may be weak due to splices formed within large size gaskets. These manufacturing methods also produce large amounts of PTFE sheet waste, which can raise manufacturing costs.